dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiroaki Saeba (The Unsung Heroes)
|Romaji = Saeba Hiroaki |Race = Demi-God |Nicknames = The Homeless Sage Walking Lifeline The Mad Beast The Combat Sage Hiro (By Liana) Hiroaki/Hiro-kun/chan/chin (by friends & comrades) Saeba/Saeba-san/Saeba-dono (by respectable figures & acquaintances) |Hair Color = Dark Brown |Eye Color = Light Brown |Equipment = Nada Myoujin Ryu Sacred Gear (Surprises~) |Relatives = Unnamed God Father (Surprises~) Saeba Shizuku † |Affiliations = The Homeless Sage (Founder/Owner) House of Revini (Honored Guest) |Status = Alive |Ranking = High-Class Merchant }} Hiroaki Saeba, nicknamed "Hiro" is the main male protagonist of future fan fiction, "The Chronicle of Sage". He is the founder and owner of his own health clinic/traveling odd job shop called "The Homeless Sage", a specialized shop where he does herbal medicine, acupuncture, orthopedic (bone-setting), cooking, and any other kind of odd jobs for a fee. Due to his service, he is called as both "The Walking Lifeline" for his culinary and medical expertise and "The Mad Beast" for those who caused trouble in his shop or his clients. Currently, he closes down his shop temporarily to accompany Liana Revini and his family to the Kingdom of Ardania as their honored guest and incoming transferring student to the Ardania Royal Academy in order to find information on the Great Cataclysm War. Appearance: Hiroaki is a tall, well-postured young man in his mid 20's, showing leans, but muscular-body built, with height of 6'1 ft. His prominent features are his lazy-looking, left light-brown eyes, while he covered his right eye with multiple bandages. His other feature consist of beautiful, dark-brown hair with hints of dark-violet where majorities of his hair are spiked out, though some falls down on his forehead, forming a small bangs that cover bits of his eyes. When angered or serious, his face becomes noticeably sharper. For his attires, he wears in a outfit similar to mix of sage and homeless person. He wears a dirty dark-green jumper over a white shirt and a tattered blue overcoat on top, and a black, tattered scarf. He wears dark pants and stylish, triangular metal-pad, footwear. Personality: Hiroaki has a quiet, calm, and stoic traits, depicting the personality of a loner. Despite his loner trait, he possess kind, and caring traits and always ready to aid someone in need. This makes him allow to be friendly with anyone beneficially in terms of connection, information, and friendship. With his calm, kind demeanors and natural charisma, he has also earned a defined trait where he believes that one's actions define their existence. This was demonstrated as he saved Liana Revini and her classmates from demi-human tribes, earning their trust and friendship. Due to his calm and stoic characteristics, he also displayed the ability to keep his composure calmly even in the direst situations, allows him to approach things with a cool-headed and analytical composure. It was demonstrated when he was being attacked by dozens of Mid-Tier level demi-humans coming right at him while wondering what to eat tomorrow. But he can still be anxious when things go south. He rarely allows his anger to get the best of him, but if he does, his face becomes noticeably sharper. When he get angered, he show moments of tranquil, but brutal and storming fury against certain enemies who would tarnish or mock his principles. His other defined traits are his composed, battle-maniac personality due to his heritage as a martial artist. When it comes to battle, he is calm, composed, and confident individual who can able to maintain a confident boldness, backed up by his intelligence, fighting techniques and abilities, and his natural charisma, to make him look like a flawless person by his peers. Due to this trait, He can remain composed in battle, observing the flow and his opponents carefully before acting accordingly, yielding impressive results that have made him highly valued in the eyes of the New World residents. History: TBA (Surprises)~ Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Martial Artist: Coming down from generation of martial artists, Hiroaki is a powerful, master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist who mastered his family's martial art style, Nada Myoujin Ryu, leaving a handful of opponents being able to fight him evenly. This feat was demonstrated as he utilizes his martial arts to beat down New World residents consisted of human warriors & magicians, demi-humans, demonic beasts, magical beasts, and mythical beasts with his fighting techniques. Liana noted that his martial art prowess is recognized highly by some of the gifted figures in the continent, a testament to his skills. Nada Myoujin Ryu (宥 明神流; lit. Calming Enlightened Gods Fist): This is the ancient fighting style of the bloodline of Nada, which has been honed over centuries incorporating attacks that can beat supernatural beings whether armed or unarmed combat. He uses his fighting style with great versatility, which revolves around martial arts and spearsmanship. The essence of the techniques causes different effects such as injuring beings without a physical form or executing ki or elemental-based attacks. Master Spearsman: Hiroaki is a powerful, master spear wielder, demonstrating extraordinary proficiency in spearsmanship from his family's armed-branch martial art style. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to effortlessly deflect countless arrows shot by dozens of elite mercenaries even while being injured. A testament to his skill in the spear. Immense Strength: After intensely trained himself for years during his traveling, Hiroaki's physical prowess has developed to be extremely strong. He is capable to deliver powerful punches and kicks, capable of defeating high-tier level demonic beasts, magical beasts, and mythical beasts head-on armed or un-armed. Liana mentioned that his immense strength is a result of his rigorous martial arts and Senjutsu training over the years. In result, it grant him gaining full control over his physical body and his immense life energy. a testament of his strength. This feat was further testified as Enrico Strada, an incredibly powerful Paladin and fighter in his own right, viewed Hiroaki as a being who born once in thousand years, capable of challenging the Gods and other God-class beings. Senjutsu Master: Alongside his martial art techniques, Hiroaki is also a Senjutsu master, able to utilize to extraordinary degrees. Hiroaki noted that he was once trained under a certain sage, who was considered a monster for his complete mastery over Senjutsu and related arts. Using his Senjutsu, he can able to utilize in various advantages over magic. * Touki: After intense training in Senjutsu and martial arts for years, It allowed him to gain and possess control of his life energy, granting him a overwhelming amount of ki or life energy to increase his speed, power and defense increase drastically, described as being bottomless density and limitless quality that causes people to shiver in awe or fear. This feat was demonstrated as he unleashes his Touki for the high-level demonic beasts, magical beasts, and mythical beasts cowered in fears. * Ki Physical-based Attacks: Hiroaki use his ki to causes different effects and damages to his opponents. This was demonstrated as he was able to injuring beings without a physical form by sending a compressed blast of air imbued with his ki, created an elemental-based attacks by manipulating his ki to control the particles in the vicinity, and easily disrupt his opponent's movement by controlling the Ki inside them, causing them to be incapacitated, or receive critical internal damages. * Ki Elmental-based Attacks: Using his Ki, he can able to utilizes natural elements such as wind. and water to accompany his martial art techniques for both offensive and defensive purposes. ** Aerokinesis: '''Using his Ki, Hiroaki can generate and manipulate air in the vicinity. Hiroaki can generate and manipulate air as he see fits. He uses air for offensive and defensive purpose. These usually ranges from delivering compressed blasts of air imbued with ki to crush or pierce through the opponent's body for mid to long-range attack, creating air barrier to deflect incoming projectiles. ** '''Hydrokinesis: Using his Ki, Hiroaki can generate and manipulate water in the vicinity. He uses water for all-around purpose. It ranges from creating water blades, create waves that look like tidal waves. He can also control the density of the water so he can also create hard water constructs to attack and defend. It also gives him an ability to create mist from water. **'Nitikinesis:' Using his Ki, Hiroaki can generate and manipulate bubble by manipulating the water in the vicinity. Hiroaki can generate bubbles for utilization and healing mainly. This feat was demonstrated as he use it in floating bubbles for transportation, create bubble barrier and imbue with his ki for healing, and etc. * Master Ki Sense/Control: After intense training in Senjutsu and martial arts for years, It allowed him to track and read the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura in terms of whether they're lying or telling the truth and grasps the movements of a faraway target to considerable degree. * Ki Healing: After the years of his fighting, Hiroaki is well-versed in medicine, anatomy, and related fields. Using his Ki wit his medical expertise, he controls the flow of ki letting him increase his bodies' natural healing abilities letting him recover from either internal or external injuries or granting a calming, warm effect in others by stabilizing their flow of ki for healing. He can also use his ki to heal patients who has considerable illness or disabilities such as blindness, disabled body parts, re-setting bone and ligaments, and etc... Immense Combat Skills: One of his most dangerous attribute is his immense combat techniques and abilities. Ever since his youth age of training as martial artist, Hiroaki has shown immense skills in combat and tactics which allowed him to go up against powerful, mythical beings. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to hunt down a A-Class monsters and demonic beasts on his own and exploit even the small opening against powerful opponents during the battle. Master Technician: Hiroaki is a technique-type fighter who polishes his techniques, by continuing to refine and polishing the basics of his martial art techniques continuously. In result, it sharpened his ability to its finest and threw away all unnecessary movements in his body and polishing to utmost perfection for optimal strength and effectiveness. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to defeat New World residents and beings, which consisted of demi-humans, demonic beasts, magical beasts, and mythical beasts with his fighting techniques and abilities for the compensation of his physical strengths. Liana noted that he is amongst the ultimate technique type combatants existed. Expert Magician: During his traveling, Hiroaki is well-versed on knowledge of various different types of magic circles, runes, formulas, and enchantments. Hiroaki noted that he learned magic and other related fields for references and doesn't uses his magics often against his opponents because he relies primarily on his martial arts and his unique abilities over magic. And he further noted that he has about 2 times the mana capacity of normal human, which it is equal to low to mid-high tier magician, so he rather use his own body to fight. * Magic Neutralization: Despite his lack of magical powers, Hiroaki's great experience and knowledge born from years and years of fighting against Magicians and those who use magic allows him to spot flaws in his opponents' magical attacks and neutralize them via applying brute force to very specific points on the magic attack. Skilled Tactician: He is a tactical combatant and strategist, prefer to attack his opponents with plans and objectives. He is a calculative and observant person, as he studies and researches his enemies' strategies and combat skills as he battles them so he can read their movements and attacks and counter them effectively. This feat was demonstrated as he used his martial art techniques to parry and counter enemies' movement, and creating a water-clone of himself to absorb the damages, and counteract immediately because he knows that his opponent will let down his guard. Perceptive Combatant: Hiroaki is a extremely perceptive combatant, able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He can also analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Due to intensely trained himself for years during his traveling, Hiroaki possess supersonic speed that's beyond that of a Human being, which allows him to caught against high-level adventurers and monsters during the battle. This feat was demonstrated as Hiroaki was fast enough to catch up to extremely fast combatants and monsters, the agility to evade a number of different attacks, and fend off attacks from combined attacks of dozens of high-speed combatants and monsters and counteract due to his heightened reflexes. His speed is further increased after being covered in his touki. Immense Durability: Due to intensely trained himself for years during his traveling, Hiroaki possess remarkable endurance despite being a Human. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue, like when an unknown magic was used to paralyze one of his arm and weakened him considerably, and yet he was still able to defeat the majority of the enemy mercernaries that confronted him and fight evenly with a Mythril-class opponent. His durability is further increased after being covered in his touki. Immense Stamina: Due to intensely trained himself for years during his traveling, Hiroaki possess massive amount of stamina, being able to fight for exceedingly long periods of time against top-tier opponents and monsters. This feat was demonstrated as he adjusts his attacks immediately based upon the energy it used against, and able to fight despite being injured and still fight efficiently against his opponent. Medical Expertise: Over the years of his fighting, Hiroaki is well-versed in medicine, anatomy, and related fields to treat his patients who has considerable illness or disabilities such as blindness, disabled body parts, re-setting bone and ligaments, and etc.. This feat was demonstrated as he was using acupuncture with his ki-imbued fingers to heal physical and psychological wounds, and able to perform surgery on the get-go with a limited instruments. And he was able to utilize his ki to bloom or wither certain plants and vegetation for his medicine. Survival Expert: '''Because of his years of traveling and training, Hiroaki has developed survival skills and methods to survive in the most harsh environment. '''Culinary Expert: Because of his years of traveling and training, Hiroaki has developed culinary skills and created several original recipes that made so famous that it needs to be reserved for months. Equipment: TBA (SUPRISES!!): Quotes: "Now then, bring it on!" - One of Hiroaki's catchphrases. "If you got a problem, then say to my face!" - One of Hiroaki's catchphrases. "You know, one of the good things about fighting is to improve by learning from others. And that is what calls friendship." - Hiroaki to Liana about their respective skills. "I want all of you guys to remember this well. Whether it is Magic, Demonic Powers, Swordsmanship, or Hand-to-Hand Combat...ultimately, no matter what type of fighting it is, the essence of fighting is how to efficiently destroy your opponents. If it is used for your selfish gains, then it becomes "violence." But if you use it to help yourself, to protect someone in need, then even a killing technique can ascend into true combat. Never forget that we are walking along the path of "killing" and "saving" life. Remembering that essence determines the heart of the fighter." - Hiroaki lecture his classmates on philosophy of fighting during their training. "No one can't help it. All people eventually die. But... as long as someone protects what that person stood for, their principles will never die. And that's why I fight, to make sure their principles are passed to the next generation." - Hiroaki. "There was this...certain duo I knew a long time ago. they were born with powers that could kill the gods and other powerful beings. But, they prefer much more simple things like woman's breast and power in general. But, the two of them had a common dream that made an everlasting bonds between them. Knowing those two have changed the course of my life, allowing myself to appreciate and enjoy the life a little more." - Hiroaki remembers a certain duo. Development & Trivia: * Hiroaki's design is based off Han Dae-Wi, one of the main protagonists from famous South Korean webtoon series,, The God of Highschool. * Hiroaki's personality is based off Han Dae-Wi from The God of Highschool, and Akiyama Shun from Ryu Ga Gotoku/Yakuza Series from Sega. * Hiroaki's martial art technique is based on real-life martial arts consist of ** Kyoukushin Karate, Taekwondo, Aikido, Jujutsu, and Wing Chun for hand-to-hand combat. ** Hōzōin-ryū Sōjutsu, Jūkendō (Japanese & U.S.A Bayonet Combats) for armed combat. * Hiroaki's abilities and powers are based of Han Dae-Wi, one of the main protagonists from famous South Korean webtoon series, The God of Highschool. ** While the spear techniques are mixture from Xaldin from Kingdom Hearts, Sanada Yukimura (Sengoku Basara), and etc. * According to Hiroaki, his actual age is around mid 20's despite he looks like late 10's. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:The Chronicle of Sage